The Four Plus One 2015
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Let's just say a girl time traveled into our favorite chinese drama 'The Four 2015' and she will be the character in the story instead of the Chu Li Mo, and she's not there alone, she had a power called 'The Voice of Magic'. What I'm saying is let's pretend that we 'the readers' are the girl who time traveled into the arms of our love Coldblood and prevents a few sad endings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Bye Mom, I have practice today so I'll be home bit late" I called out as I put my heels on and walked to my car which I will be driving to school. Hey, y'all I'm Paula Cinders high school student who's on her way to become the most talented singer in all of US. But that's not important, not that it's not important, I mean for my current situation, it's not important just yet. The thing is that I think I time travelled and anyone who read this, I'm in Ming Dynasty of the famous Chinese drama called "The Four 2015", please save me.


	2. The Guy Wearing Too Much Make-up

Chapter One: The Guy Wearing Too Much Make-up Brought Me To Ming Dynasty

"Oh my god" I mumbled. "It worked! Finally, my plan will finally succeed without a moment of delay" said a guy wearing too much make-up. "OH MY GOD" I said it again, a little louder this time. "So, what is your name young creature?" asked the guy who is acting like a mad scientist.

"OH MY GOD!" I said it again and this time, I was a volume close to shouting. "Oh-my-god, that's your name? Strange name but I suppose that's normal in your land since I don't know where you came from" said the guy who has a hair that's too long for his own good. "Oh holy sh**!" I finally exploded, maybe scaring the guy a bit "what the hell happened!? Why am I here? One minute I was walking to my car and the next thing I know, I'm in front of a guy who's insane, no offence old man" I said to the guy in the middle of my pacing and rambling "And in a cave I say, a cave!"

"No, this is a mansion actually" the guy in white hair interrupted. "I'm going to go back, elders always told me if you walk back the way you came you'll get back to where you came from, ha! That's an idea! Except the problem is I didn't even walk here, I just got here in the blink of an eye! This is not ok my friend, not ok!" I started pointing into thin air and started shouting.

Then back to pacing, "But then again, there's always the saying 'if there's a way in, there's a way out' ha! Now that's funny, since when did I started remembering sayings" Suddenly I stopped pacing "Oh no, don't tell me…oh yes they do say that the first step of craziness is talking to one self, but the thing is I'm even hallucinating things this is crazy! Since when did I travel to ancient china?"

Then like a ding on my head "I see, someone's playing a prank on me, who is it!? Sophie? If this is you again, I swear you are going to get it big on this time round my friend!" I shouted into thin air.

By the time I was done I was panting like a crazy dog. "You done?" asked the guy acting too calm for his own good. "Yes, I think I'm done" I answered back as soon as I got my breathing normal. Then, I finally noticed the guy, golly, he wears too much make-up that's for sure, and what's with the hair? Not that it's obvious enough that it's white he even grew them longer ugh!

And what's with the outfit? Is he wearing a costume? God, and on a throne! This guy's totally crazy that's for sure.

"You done?" the crazy guy asked again, snapping me out of my thoughts. It seems like I was literally staring at him "Sorry" I apologized shyly, averting my eyes here and there. That was when I realized I was definitely somewhere at screams 'ancient china' I shyly averted my eyes back to him and asked "So who are you?" The guy looked like I reminded him that he has not introduced himself, ok, simply surprised, if I put it bluntly. "How rude of me" the guy in a cape answered dramatically, "I am An Shi Geng, the lord of this mansion"

No holy way "What dynasty is this?" I asked quite calmly if I do say so myself. "Ming Dynasty" An Shi Geng answered matching my tone. This has got to be a joke, I took a deep breath and shouted "Ok guys enough, it was fun while it lasted but really guys imitating my favorite drama is so not the best thing!" Then I pointed at the guy acting like An Shi Geng "You, you're pretty good, are you in acting class? But the make-up is pretty bad so you might wanna get some advice next time" "What?" the guy acting like An Shi Geng asked, acting like he's confused but I continued "Alright Sophie, that's enough hiding and come out here! The prank was really good this time but that's enough now come out! We got school!"

"It seems you are still quite confused, how about you come up here and we'll have some tea" the guy acting like An Shi Geng suggested. Thinking this was a prank; I went along and went up to him for tea. Everything, the guy, the furniture, the setting and even the cups screamed 'ancient china'. And up close, the guy was a bit handsome except since he was acting like the mental case; An Shi Geng, he looked goofy with that smile.

A minute later, a guy looking like Chun Tong came in with our tea, smirk plastered on his face. I wonder how many people Sophie invested for this prank. "Please" said the guy acting like An Shi Geng, snapping me out of my thoughts "W-What?" I mumbled dumbly. "Your tea" "Oh" I gathered my bearings and picked up the tea, it was quite fragrant that I couldn't help but to take a sip and suddenly…you know what? I felt all tired and hazy for a minute there and everything was looking all blurry then finally, black out!

This has got to be a dream, I know for one thing is that Sophie wouldn't knock me out like this.

When I woke up, I was in a room, a typical ancient Chinese room that I saw in 'the four 2015' and that was when I realized that I have been kidnapped and I may have time travelled into a Chinese drama "The Four 2015". The realization threw me like a bomb. No, this is not happening how am I going to go back home? Mom is going to be so worried, more importantly, if I really tripped into the drama I am in big trouble and if I remember correctly, the guy who called himself An Shi Geng is bad news.

I quickly got up to get my bearings and that's when I saw, at the foot of the bed was my school bag. Relief flowed through me like a wave; I quickly grabbed my bag and checked my stuff, everything was in place. My phone, my laptop and other stuff I usually bring to school. With hope, I checked my phone… no luck.

No signals, damn it, now even calling for help on the phone is not an option, I was hoping at least I can get advice from my mom and tell her I'm safe or something like in the movie "Ava Maria in Novella Land' but no, this was now definitely not an option. And finally I started panicking, oh god, I have to get out of here, but how? An Shi Geng definitely won't let me out now that I'm here that's for sure and I don't have anything to defend myself and I definitely got no plans whatsoever to help me get out of here. Come on, think Paula, think.

Ten Minutes Later

Absolutely nothing to say, I got nothing. I might as well sing myself out of here. That's when an idea popped in my head, I always sing to relax myself, why not now, maybe something will come to me. I took a deep breath and let out my voice.

"Dark Horse" By Katy Perry

"I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

Cause I, I'm capable of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite

Make me your one and only

But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby, do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, a guy looking like one of An Shi Geng's minions came in looking like he's possessed (wide eyed and everything) said "There's no going back" what? After saying he just stood there like a robot. I was not one to believe in magic or any of that stuff but, I'll flow with it for a while because this guy looks like he was enticed by what I sang just now or is it just me imagining things? But for the moment, I picked up my belongings and went to him, he turned to me full body like he was waiting for me. "Let's go, get me out of here" I commanded him and what do you know, I was out of the mansion without trouble.

For a girl who time travelled with no intent of doing so, I think I got out of the villain's liar smoothly. Who knew my voice would be so useful here than back home. When I was safely out, I commanded the possessed guy "Remember nothing of this and when I snap my fingers you will fall asleep" I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he dropped on the ground and fell asleep. Damn, who knew I was capable of that. With a smile on my face, I took off to who knows where from the back door of the An Mansion. Sayonara bitches!

Divine Deputy Bureau

"Uncle" called Coldblood as he and the other three infamous Deputies came into the office of Sheriff Zhuge "You called for us?" Chaser asked. "Hmm" Zhuge nodded. "What is it?" asked Heartless. Zhuge placed a scroll on the table that they are all gathered around. "What is this?" asked Chaser. Heartless took the scroll, unrolled it and spread it on the table. What was revealed was the portrait of a girl in strange clothes with eyes of determination, smirking at the person looking at the portrait with an aura like no other. "Uncle, what is this?" finally Coldblood asked. "You're next mission" Zhuge answered calmly.

Please help me continue this story by leaving me reviews and you can be as critic as you want because I would like this imagination that I share with you all to be perfect.


	3. Mission: Find The Alien Girl?

Chapter Two: Mission: Find the Alien Girl?

"Cups" by Anna Kendrick

"I got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Haa, it's been two days and all I see are trees, trees and more trees. I'm getting by with fruits from random trees that didn't poison me yet and water from nearby places that actually have clean water or at least I thought them to be. I'm been walking, singing and hiding if I feel any presence from any people and not exactly sleeping. I mean, who can if they time travelled into a Chinese drama and passing through a forest that screamed 'dangerous' to go to some other place on the other side of the forest which they don't know where it will lead to, plus there are bobby traps for animals, hunters, people who sell other people, perverts, animals and assassins.

Okay, maybe I'm a bit exaggerating on the assassins part but who knows, I'm in the drama of 'the four 2015' for my own sake. People are killing people just so they could…I don't know for various reasons that even I don't want to know. I'm tired, my eyes are red, I have eye bags, my clothes are all shaggy, I stink and I don't even want to know about how my hair is right now, ugh!

Somewhere on the Opposite Side of the Forest

"I just can't understand Sir Zhuge" Chaser finally blurted it out after a few hours of riding. "No one asked you to" Coldblood naturally remarked back with his usual cold words. "What's really weird is that Sir Zhuge, who would usually believe more in the facts and information rather than superstitions and prophecies, gave us a mission on it" Heatless let his thoughts out.

Coldblood's POV

Flashback

This is a blank timeline, nothing's on it. What is uncle trying to say? "Uncle" I called out, hinting my question. Uncle turned to me and simply answered "Look at very start of the scroll" I followed his words along with my brothers and what we all saw was a portrait of a girl…in strange clothes.

"Sir Zhuge, what are you trying to hint us?" Heartless finally asked. Uncle pointed at the girl and told us "You are going to find that girl" What? "But we still have the case of the 4 lords' death" Iron Hand objected.

Exactly, even I know that case is more important than finding some girl "Drop the case to your sisters and find that girl" Uncle commanded us back. "But uncle" I objected. "Do you not listen to my words anymore?" Uncle asked us back.

Looks like we have no choice, "Understood" We all replied. Next, Uncle placed a jade pendent on the table "Take this, it will help you on your search for the girl" Uncle advised.

Back to Present

No One's POV

"And the jade pendant, how is it going to help us? We've been riding for hours and still nothing yet" Chaser complained. Coldblood took it out the jade pendant with curiosity since Chaser mentioned it. "Hey, what's that over there" Heartless suddenly pointed and at the same time, the jade pendent started glowing.

A bit startled, Coldblood looked up and there he saw a girl wearing strange clothes that look worn out was straggling towards them. Iron Hand took out the scroll and rechecked the portrait Sir Zhuge gave them "I think that's the girl" Iron Hand blurted out after suspicion. The four infamous deputies rode a bit faster towards that girl that looks like she needs ten days of sleep, carrying a luggage bag thing that they have not yet seen before.

Paula's POV

Oh my god, and I thought running seven laps in P.E. was hard enough. This is bad; I can't take this much longer, if I knew this was going to happen, I would take those stretch lessons in P.E. more seriously. I looked up after a long time of looking down, trying not to fall on my face, I saw four men riding horses and the bad thing is that they were coming towards me and the worse news is that they are pretty fast. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I need to be invisible right now.

Ha! I got an idea, I'll sing about a song to become invisible, maybe it'll work. Umm, damn why is it I can't remember any songs relating to being invisible in this time of crisis! Well, since I can't remember any songs and it's not to my advantage, I'll just turn back and run. I took off my heels and ran with all I've got.

No One's POV

"Why did she ran when she saw us?" questioned Chaser as the four infamous deputies stopped riding as they saw the girl they were suppose to find turn back and ran away at the sight of them. Without a word Coldblood jumped from his horse using his kung fu, landed right in front of Paula in mere seconds making her run into him. With the speed that Paula was running, she would have been thrown back when she smashed into Coldblood but, Coldblood prevented that from happening by grabbing both her arms and kept her steady.

Paula's POV

Uh oh, now I'm in a big trouble bubble. I kept my head down as the guy steady me. I think of nothing else but to try and save myself from this guy's grasp. For all I know, he could be a guy sent by An Shi Geng to get me. I took a breath and sang. Please let this work!

"Girl On Fire" by Alicia Keys

"She's just a girl, and she's on fire

Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway

She's living in a world, it's on fire

Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, she got both feet on the ground

And she's burning it down

Oh, she got her head in the clouds"

Oh my god, it's happening, my body is starting to grow hotter and hotter, but luckily I am not feeling any pain, thank god. The minute he lets go I'll punch him and run. 'What is she trying to do' I heard a voice in my head, weird

"And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girl is on fire"

Finally, flames appeared on my body, even though he now looks a bit started but I'll just continue singing and in mere seconds he'll let go, I smiled to myself and continued singing. 'What's happening?' I heard the voice again.

"Looks like a girl but she's a flame

So bright it could burn your eyes

Better look the other way

You can try but you'll never forget her name

She's on the top of the world

Hottest of the hottest girls say

We got our feet on the ground

And we're burning it down

Oh, got our head in the clouds

And we're not coming down

Weird, isn't it hot enough already? Why isn't he letting go yet? 'How is she doing this?' I heard a voice again and now that I noticed the voice sounded like Coldblood from 'The Four 2015' weird. When I turned around to look at his companions, I saw three of the four infamous deputies looking at me wide eyed. Oh my word, the riders were the four infamous deputies?

Then, the person holding me is…I looked up and I saw an expressionless yet a bit confused Coldblood. I instantly stopped singing, for a moment I kept looked at him with, how do I say this? Surprised? Shocked? Perhaps between the two words, because I stopped singing, the flames on my body disappeared and my body cooled down.

But for some reason, I couldn't stop my eye contact with him and he still did not let go of me. A few minutes later, I finally found my voice back "Holy shit" was my first sentence. That got Coldblood to raise a brow at me, and that finally let me break my eye contact with him. I looked down and realized we were still in the same position as when I started singing; I looked down and quietly told him "Please let me go"

"If I let go, will you run away?" Coldblood asked expressionlessly. Like I could actually outrun them, a small chuckle escaped from my throat at the thought of the question, but I shook my head as in 'no' to answer his question. He let me go and placed his hands behind his back. And just in time, the other three deputies arrived with Heartless pulling Coldblood's abandoned horse.

I awkwardly rubbed my arms, the place where Coldblood held me before. The other deputies got off the horse, and all looked at me up and down, awkward. "The real person look prettier than the portrait" exclaimed Chaser. They were looking for me? Wow, that's something. So they were here for me, hmm. But really, I wanted to laugh at Chaser's words, isn't he just funny?

Unable to control myself, a mocking smirk escaped my lips. "What's so funny?" Asked Chaser, offended, isn't he a kid. Bravely, I answered his question smartly "Have you even looked at me? My clothes are literally dirty, my face must look like I just covered myself in soot, I haven't sleep in days so my eyes are red, I have eye bags and my hair is a hornet's nest and you find me pretty. I bet if you said the guy behind me looks more goofy than you, that would be believable" Hearing my answer, the deputies in front of me let out an amused expression but were rather silent, I think they want to agree with me but didn't want to appear rude. "Feisty, I like you" Chaser commented. "Do you now" I retorted back at him.

After a moment of silence, I asked them "So, now that you've caught me, what's your next plan?" Coldblood walked to his horse from behind me and said "We're going back to the Capital City and you're coming back with us" "With what?" I asked. A confused looked appeared on Coldblood's face so I explained "If you still haven't noticed, I stink, and unlike you all I don't have a horse and I bet none of you would want to ride with a stinky girl would you?"

Coldblood silently took out a rope from the pocket of the saddle on his horse and showed it to me as if to say 'I'll tie you up with this and pull you along' "Are you kidding me? I'm not a criminal if you think you're going to use that method on me, I rather wander around and travel as I was doing before you all caught me than go to the Capital City with you, no thank you" I complained and turned around, starting to try a different direction or something. "Wait" Heartless called out. I turned around at his call, silently waiting what he's going to say. "You can ride with me" he suggested.

I shook my head as if to say 'unbelievable' and started to walk away but all of a sudden Coldblood pull my wrist and before I could resist he pulled me up and put me on his horse, everything got woozy for a while there "What just happened?" I asked in a daze to particularly no one. Coldblood got up behind me without a word and before I know it Coldblood pulled my bag and threw it to Heartless; that got me alerted "Careful with that!" I shouted. Luckily Heartless caught it just in time, I sighed in relief. Heartless gave me a rather 'it's alright' smile.

I gave a little smile back as Coldblood got on behind me. He pulled the leather rope tied to the horse and we were going to the Capital City with the other deputies trailing behind us. We stopped at somewhere which looks like an ancient city version of a hotel. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

Coldblood didn't answer, instead he got me off the horse and went to the manager of the place, what a good manner he has on women. Heartless came to me, handed me my bag and answered "We'll rest here for the night then set out for Capital City" I smiled at him in courtesy and checked my bag for any damages, when I saw none I closed up and hang it on my shoulder. Coldblood came back pulled my wrist hard, dragging me somewhere I don't know "Let go!" I complained. He stopped in front of a door but I noticed nothing and checked my wrist while lecturing him "Don't you have any courtesy for woman? I bet even the beggar on the street would know better"

When I heard nothing as a reply for my lecture, I looked up only to have him shove some clothes into my arms and pointed me to the door. "Fine, fine, I'm going to need a tub of water for a bath and some soap" I barked at him and went into the room. A few minutes later someone got a tub of water into the room and Coldblood followed him in while I was looking at the outfit they brought, ugh, typical ancient Chinese clothes.

"God, what kind of a sorry excuse for clothes is this?" I complained which made Coldblood turn to me and look at me with interest but I ignored him and rummaged through my bag. Now, where is that kit I used to bring for emergencies, I got out my small sewing kit out, placed it on the table, also spread out the outfit on the table, took out my small scissors and started to cut up the outfit in the way that I want only to be stopped by Coldblood, who put his hand in the way of my cutting. I looked up, "What are you doing?" he asked with a glare. "Fixing this outfit so that I can actually wear it" I answered in an obvious tone.

Still, he didn't move his hand, stood there in the same position like a stone, glaring at me so with impatience, I slapped his hand away and told him "Just watch, why don't you, I have to do this quickly if I don't want my bath water to go cold" With swift movements, I cut and sewed, creating the outfit to appear in the way that I want.

A Few Minutes Later

My outfit was now finished, I set down the cloth, put back the sewing stuff into my bag just as Coldblood was holding up my outfit and looking at it as if a monkey looking at a coconut with curiosity, the scene was funny but I have clean up so I grabbed the clothes from him and pushed him out "Alright, alright, you can look when I wear it, now get out I have to take my bath" and shut the doors. Finally a warm bath, and a hair wash, I also washed my heels which were a little muddy after my bath. After the bath, putting my hair up in a towel, I put on my outfit; I changed the long skirt into style pants and the top to a tank top with a short pull over. Just when I was going to put my make-up which I brought, I saw some make-up on a dressing table.

I tested a few of the ancient make-up, it looked good…in a natural way. Figured I save my make-up, I used the make-up the hotel provided, shook out my hair, it was still a bit wet but it was ok so I combed it up a bit, put on my heels and got out to the boys. When I got outside, the guys were all having a meal "Hey, y'all" I called out as my mood felt better after a refreshing bath. The guys all turned my way with a smile except Coldblood but after seeing what I was wearing some blinked, some wide eyed with open mouths.

I must've looked too good for them; I ignored them and sat at the only vacant seat beside Coldblood. "What the hell are you wearing?" Coldblood barked at me. "Typical teenage outfit from my world" I said it in an obvious tone and skipped on him. "I'm starving" I exclaimed as I shoved food down my throat while the others were still staring at me like I just appeared out of thin air, they weren't even this surprised when I got fire on body but I decided to act like I don't know as I looked up at them and blankly asked them "Aren't you going to eat?" With that they all went back to eating their food except…Coldblood who was still glaring at me that I have decided to ignore it to the point of not recording about him much on this scene.

Y'all should have seen the night sky of an unpolluted city so clear, so full of starts shining brightly, so beautiful makes you want to sing for it.

"Diamonds" by Rihanna

"Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea

I choose to be happy

You and I, you and I

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right now

Oh, right away

At first sight I left the energy of the sun rays

I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky"

I raised my palms into the sky like the song.

Palms rise to the universe

As we moonshine and molly

Feel the warmth, we'll never die

We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky"

When I looked down to myself I was shining brightly like the song, wow, I got up and danced around and continued to sing.

"At first sight I felt the energy of the sun rays

I saw the life inside of your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shining bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shining bright like a diamond

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky"

I don't know why but I feel like I've never fun at singing and dancing so much, I feel so free!

"Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Eye to eye, so alive

We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond (x6)"

I heard claps when I finish, I turned around and saw it was the four infamous deputies clapping, minus Coldblood. I smiled at them warmly "Hey y'all" I greeted. "What were you doing here?" asked Coldblood, breaking the peaceful atmosphere. "I was taking a stroll before I sleep and was captured by the night sky's beauty" I answered as I looked back at the sky, I was in a good mood "My world's night sky was never as beautiful as this" "How are you doing that?" asked Chaser.

"Doing what?" I asked back. "The fire thing on your body like when we found you, and now the shining thing on your body?" Chaser hinted. I think for an answer for like five seconds but naturally I found nothing for this case so I just shrugged ", I don't know I sang like I always do, maybe the secret is believing?" "But what I wanted to know is that Coldblood" I started "Why didn't you feel anything by my flames today?" "I don't know I felt nothing" Coldblood shrugged. How weird, maybe my singing magic thing doesn't effect for real or something.

The next day, we resumed our journey to the Capital City where we were welcomed by the city when we entered the gates. Let me rephrase that, the guys were welcomed by the city while _I_ received glares from girls for riding with Coldblood but those kinds of things I've already gotten used to it in high school, I stayed indifferent. For once, acting like Coldblood was definitely worth it.

Okay! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And like I said before, I would really love this story to be perfect so don't hesitate to lecture me and so pls leave reviews on each chapter as you can. Thx!


End file.
